el primer beso de sam
by Sav21samydeanspn
Summary: un ONE-SHOT de sam y dean siendo pequeños. pasen y dejen reviews.


Los personajes no son mios… bla, bla, bla,…. Ya saben

""HABLAN

'piensan

Bueno les comento , aquí sam tiene 12 años y dean 16. Asi se guian en la historia bueno espero que les guste.

El primer beso de Sam

No he dicho nada porque se que sam para algunos temas es muy reservado pero se que algo ha estado perturvandolo. Cada ves que lo espero a la salida del colegio lo veo ausente pero no puedo descubrir la causa.

"Que tienes sam"le pregunto directo sin dudar. El me observa, lo veo titubear como pensando si decirme o no, eso me desespera aun mas pero no lo hago notar

Suspira cansado"nada dean estoy bien"me dice, pero sabe que a mi dean winchester nada se me escapa ¿porque? Simple.. porque soy su hermano y lo conozco mejor que nadie.

Subimos al coche con mi padre que apenas nos deja en el sucio motel vuelve a su caceria.

Me siento a mirar un poco de televisión para distraerme cuando pasan unos 10 minutos y noto que sam no esta haciendo su tarea como habitualmente lo hace. Eso me deja perplejo. 'desde cuando deja de lado la escuela?'

Me levanto del sofá decidido a terminar este maldito asunto ahora. Cuando me ve sentarme a su lado sabe que no tiene escapatoria me conoce tan bien como yo a el, asique suspira con resignación y me dice "prométeme que no te burlaras de mi dean"

"sabes que no" le digo serio mirándolo fijamente.

Sam sonríe de medio lado, complacido

"hace unos días he conocido a una chica" dice avergonzado mirando hacia otro lado. Trato de no romper en carcajadas pero se da cuenta cuando una risita se me escapa

"dean! Dijiste que no te burlarias! "me dice enojado levantándose de la cama.

"no,no, espera" carraspeo rápido "sam.. me imagine algo terrible, hombre ..me asustaste"dije largando todo el aire de mis pulmones, vaya pensé que era algo muy malo para que sam este asi, nunca me imagine que seria por una chica. UNA CHICA POR DIOS este chico casi me mata de angustia

"que no te parece terrible? No se como hablarle, apenas la veo y no puedo dejar de ponerme nervioso" dice paseándose por todo el cuarto exasperado.

"sam calmate. No es para tanto,anda dime,como se llama?"pregunto interesado y no puedo dejar de pensar con cierta melancolia 'esta creciendo mi sammy'

"Jennifer, pero no se como hablarle sin tartamudear" dejándose caer en la cama cansado

"bueno… podrias citarla en la azotea del colegio para .."

"no soy como tu dean! Deja de pensar eso! además ya te he dicho que no se como hablarle asique como le voy a decir para citarnos !" 'cierto sam aun no tiene experiencia en chicas' pienso..

"tienes razon, pero espera … sabes que no estamos en el colegio mas de unos días asique deberías de ..ya sabes.. " le hago una seña con la mano que me entiende ala perfeccion

" ¡ DEAN ! " me dice enojado y rojo como un tomate

" ajajajajaja lo siento sammy, lo siento " le digo ya mas calmado, " bueno podrias dejarle una flor con una nota en su escritorio diciéndole el lugar para encontrarse. Que dices?"

Mi mira nervioso pero al final accede. "si creo que tienes razon"

"hazlo mañana sam! Porque papa me ha dicho que en dos días nos iremos. No pierdas tiempo!" le dije serio. Aunque ami en verdad no me importa en absoluto la chica, lo que no me gustaria ver, es que sam no alcance a despedirse de ella. Se que le gusta pero con el tiempo vera que no es la única.

El me mira fijo y asiente en silencio, "gracias dean" . yo sonrio de medio lado "ya duérmete enano" 'porque a dean winchester no le gustan momentos sentimentales'

Al otro dia, veo que sam viene muy sonrojado con una boba sonrisa en su cara 'asique ya lo hiso' pienso sorprendido.

"y? como te fue? Le pregunto intrigado. Apenas llega a mi lado y se lanza a darme un efusivo abrazo "oye, oye, pero que te pasa?" le digo sacandomelo de encima

Me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja feliz "la bese dean! Ahora si ya nos podremos largar de este pueblo" me dice como bobo mirando al cielo

" yaa….entiendo" lo miro como un loco, "bueno y eso xq no llegaste a tercera base" le digo haciéndome el importante

"y quien dijo que no?" y paro de caminar de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos "q-quuee- ¿ " logro articular. y veo que corre al auto riéndose a carcajadas "vamos dean que papa se enojara si lo hacemos esperar, ERA MENTIRA! " dice a carcajada limpia . y yo lo miro enojado " VEN AQUÍ ENANO ME LAS PAGARAS! "


End file.
